


Wolf at the Door

by molmcmahon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Top Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Agent Coulson and his team investigate a weird symbol and an even weirder stick.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Grant Ward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Agents of SHIELD or Marvel.

  
  


“A strange looking stick.”

“A stick?”

Coulson blinked and raised an eyebrow, seeing his team mirror his expression. 

“You mean like… a stick from a tree?” Skye questioned, her eyes wide. 

Agent Sitwell shook his head and through the video, they could see him walking through the hallways of the Hub.”I’m sending a photo to you now.. We suspect it’s another 0-8-4. There’s just no one around to send other than your team. The local police department has it.”

“It caused a big power surge when it… fell out of the sky in London. We’re lucky that anyone noticed it.”

Coulson glanced over to May, who was standing by the corner of the holo desk. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as they listened to Agent Sitwell. Ward and Skye were standing in the middle of the room, with Ward’s eyes intent on the intel on the screen. Fitz and Simmons were both flipping through screens on the holo table, reading through the known information. Though there wasn’t much, given what Sitwell said.

“We’ll go.”

“I’ll let the agents there know you’re coming. I’ll also send what information we have over.”

Agent Sitwell closed his connection and the room was silent, as Coulson pondered the case. 

The photo he sent showed up on screen and they all stared at it, eyes intent. It had been smoked or burned into the ground, now black. It was a symbol, a circle within a triangle and a line inside the triangle that bisected the circle. The stick lay in the middle of the symbol, right on top of the burned line, almost innocently. The stick looked knotted and old but it still looked like just a stick.

“Could it be a wand?” Skye questioned, excitement in her voice and eyes. “Is SHIELD keeping more secrets?”

“No. There are no wizards,” Ward muttered, frowning and glaring down at the holo table like it had personally offended him. “And there are no wands.”

“And what’s with the symbol? Could it be Asgardian? Doesn’t Thor leave those whenever he… beams down here?” Fitz asked, his eyes wide with excitement. 

Coulson’s lips twitched up into a smile and turned to May, opening his mouth to ask.

“I’ll go turn the Bus around then,” May said, her eyes dark and narrowed.

“That symbol doesn’t look like Thor,” Coulson said, shrugging lightly. “I cleaned up New Mexico when we first met him. The marks he left never looked like these.”

A chime from the holo table drew everyone’s attention back to it.

“There aren’t any agents in that part of London right now. Everyone’s elsewhere from what Sitwell said,” May said before turning and walking out of the room to go up to the cockpit. “It’s just us for now.” 

“We’ll take what the local police say and then formulate our own theories,” Coulson said, meeting everyone’s eyes. “Fitz, Simmons, SHIELD will need all the information you can get on it.” 

“We’ll use our doodads,” Fitz added, his eyes bright, even as he echoed Coulson’s words for their gadgets.

“What if the sensors…” Simmons trailed off. “We need to recalibrate them.”

“Good idea,” Fitz said.

Skye watched them go bemusedly and then turned to go off to her own bunk.

“Best take the night night gun,” Coulson remarked, looking at Ward.

“You think Centipede will get there before us?”

“Maybe. We’re not yet ahead of Centipede. Even if they don’t--”

“We’ll be prepared.”

  
  


* * *

Skye followed Coulson as they walked through the crowd of rubberneckers, hearing Fitz and Simmons mutter excitedly behind her. It was a warm afternoon for London, mid summer and humid. The clouds were floating idly through the sky as if they didn’t have anywhere to go in a hurry. Ward walked beside Coulson, his arms by his sides and not on the probable multiple weapons on his person. May took up the rear as they strode through the caution tape, through the quarantine tents and stopped before a few feet before the symbol on the ground. 

It was larger than it had looked in the photos, the triangle taking up a good six feet. The circle was five feet in diameter and the stick lay in the center, stretching between the tip of the triangle and the base of it. 

Skye wandered closer, her eyes narrowed in curiosity, and started to reach out only for Ward to pull her back.

Fitz and Simmons immediately set about unpacking their science stuff and the drones. 

“It totally looks like a wand,” Skye whispered, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. “Hey, what if this is a wizard from another planet? Not from Asgard?”

“There are no wizards,” Ward argued, rolling his eyes in bemusement.

“We don’t know that,” Skye said, gesturing to the mark. “Not if they’re from another planet.”

Ward sighed and turned to walk around the perimeter, falling silent as he did. May turned to head in the other direction and Skye walked over to listen to what Simmons and Fitz were talking about.

“Officer, what can you tell us about this?” Coulson asked, turning to look at the local law enforcement officer. 

The guy’s eyes were narrowed as he watched them and then he shrugged. “Not much, Agent Coulson. There’s been nothing unusual except for this.”

“Tom, you forgot about…”

Coulson turned to look at the other officer, a woman who had walked up to meet them. “Hmm?”

“Animal services have phoned in something but we think it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Wolves aren’t native to London.”

“Wolves?” Coulson repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Fitz set up his drones in the background and Coulson kept an eye on them as they moved to hover over the symbol.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! There were reports of people seeing a wolf running around London last night, howling..”

“Werewolves don’t exist!”

Coulson looked between the two officers, his lips twitching up into a smile. 

“SHIELD would tell us if werewolves exist, right?” The man asked, finally turning to look at him. “The world needs to know.”

“Werewolves don’t exist,” Coulson remarked, before raising an eyebrow. “Let me go check in with my agents and see what they’re getting.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Ward glanced around the perimeter of the scene, taking in the faces of people too curious for their own good who stood behind the caution tape. A few of them were staring at the stick and symbol far too intently for his liking but they didn’t move from their position.

The scene was in the middle of the street, blocked off by London police, sandwiched by two ordinary buildings. A school lay a mile north and a big grocery store lay to the east, with children playing on the playground easy and idle.

Ward passed by another group of rubberneckers, one amongst them a man that looked to be a few years older than him. Messy black hair, bright green eyes and a faint scar on his forehead made for an interesting picture, clothed in a dark green short sleeved shirt and casual but comfortable pants.

There was a look in the guy’s eyes that made Ward hesitate before continuing on his walk around. Something dangerous and yet… annoyed. His eyes were narrowed and he wasn’t even looking at Ward but at the situation tent.

Ward moved on after a few minutes, keeping the man’s appearance in mind, and continued on, walking past another group of police who were keeping people out and away. He listened in on their idle chatter and then made it back to his team, to stand next to Coulson.

“Anything?” Coulson questioned, peering at him curiously.

“Nothing. Anything on your end?”

“Apparently there were reports of howling last night,” Coulson offered, his lips curling into a frown. “Simmons, there are no wolves in England, right?”

“None that aren’t in zoos,” Simmons called over, her eyes still on the symbol and on her tablet. “Do we need to be on the lookout for wolves?”

Coulson looked over at the two law enforcement officers. “Maybe. I don’t know. We’re here for this. Let’s focus on this.”

“This was just created the day before,” Fitz remarked, speaking up for the first time. “When did the cameras short out over there?”

“Between noon and 12:30,” Ward answered, seeing Fitz turn to look at him and then nod idly. “I overheard a few things.”

“It wasn’t even a full moon,” Skye whispered, a glint in her eyes. “It can’t be werewolves. Is SHIELD keeping more secrets? Like do werewolves exist? Cause that would be awesome!”

Ward snorted. “No, werewolves do not exist. That’s not a thing.”

“It should be a thing,” Skye retorted, crossing her arms. 

“Werewolves do not exist,” Ward argued, glaring at Skye.

Skye stuck out her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes. “Party pooper.”

“Technically, werewolves do exist.”

Ward turned around and came face to face with the man that had drawn his eye a couple of minutes ago. The guy nodded to him, his eyes still drawn in that way that seemed to be annoyance, and continued on past him.

Coulson, Ward and Skye all blinked as the man walked past them, like there was no caution line or no police keeping everyone else at bay. 

“Excuse me, sir, you need to stay behind the line like everyone else,” Coulson said, gesturing to where the civilians were. “Or are you a detective?”

“No, I’m not anyone important. I’m just here because my bloody…” the man trailed off, scowling at the symbol and crossing his arms. “Just because it thought I was needed here… Ugh. I don’t even know where here is!”

Ward blinked and exchanged a glance with Coulson, who shook his head.

“I just fucking lost my entire world and what does it do? Sends me here! Fuck!”

“Are we dealing with… What are we dealing with here?” Skye questioned, keeping her voice low as they all watched the man walk past Fitz and Simmons like there was not a care in the world. Like he wasn’t just heading into dangerous, unknown territory.

“Ward…” Coulson said, trailing off with a pointed glance at the pistol tucked into the holster at his waist. “Let’s see what he does first and then…” 

Ward dipped his head in a nod and followed carefully behind the guy, giving the strange man a slow appraisal. The man was wearing combat boots that Ward hadn’t noticed before, walked confidently but… There was something about the guy’s stride that was… hesitant, maybe even--

“It didn't even warn me! Fuck! I don’t even really need it! For Merlin’s-- Everyone down!”

Power flooded the street, knocking out every street light in its path. Whatever it was, wasn’t visible in any sense but Ward could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up. Fitz and Simmon’s gadgets died, losing power in an instant. The stick on the ground, right in the middle of the symbol, sent out sparks that looked like a dying firework.

Ward stared down at it as the stick rose up into the air and then shot right into his own hand. It felt like being electrocuted as power raced through him and into him, lighting him up like a flame. 

“Fuck, here,” the man murmured urgently, curling his own fingers over the stick. “Secret agent man or whoever you are---”

The last thing Ward heard was a strangled yelp and a whine as spots raced over his vision and… _memories invaded his mind._

* * *

  
  


_A castle with moving staircases. Paintings that had moving people and animals. Ghosts. Racing around on broomsticks high in the air. Light racing between people. Fangs and claws tearing into him. Yelling and screaming. A sickly, green light racing right at him._

* * *

“Ward! Wake up! Grant!”

Ward gasped awake, rolling up into a crouch as he panted through phantom pain on his right hand, on his forehead, right over his heart and on his left ankle. 

“You’re alright,” Skye’s voice broke in and he blinked his surroundings into focus.

They were back on the Bus, in Fitz and Simmon’s lab. Simmons was reading over her tablet, watching him worriedly. There were little gadgets attached to his chest, which was bare of his shirt, and Ward frowned, picking them off to Simmon’s frown. He narrowed his eyes as Skye, Fitz and Simmons all stared at him.

“Why do I feel like a lab rat?” Ward questioned, lowering his voice a little in an attempt to intimidate the others.

Simmons and Skye just continued to stare at him, their eyes narrowed. There was worry in both of their gazes and Ward scowled even more.

“I’m alright, okay? What the fuck happened?” Ward asked, looking over to the stairs that would lead up to the main floor of the Bus. 

“You passed out,” Skye remarked, flicking him on his closest shoulder. “We were all worried about you.”

“I know that but what happened with the guy? Did we…” Ward trailed off, as flashes of instant memory raced through his mind. They were hazy and less solid now and nowhere near understandable. Something about lights and then… broomsticks?

“May shot him with the night-night gun,” Skye offered, her eyes narrowed. “The guy also… The stick disappeared when you touched it.”

“Huh?”

“When he touched it too, at the same time you did, it disappeared,” Fitz said, meeting his eyes briefly before turning back to his own tablet. “We don’t know… Might be something to do with the power surge the drones picked up on.”

“He’s in the interrogation room,” Skye added, shrugging. “Coulson was waiting for you to wake up to start talking to him.”

“Well, I’m awake now,” Ward said, turning to look at Simmons and raising an eyebrow. “Am I cleared to…”

“Do the whole secret agent thing?” Skye finished, grinning.

“It’s not a secret agent thing,” Ward retorted, glaring at her. “I’m fine. I’m going.”

Simmons sighed. “You seem fine. I’m not getting anything on any of my readings that would worry me but we still don’t know why you fainted. What happened when you touched the stick?”

“Nothing happened,” Ward said, getting up off of the table, picking up his shirt and pulling it on from where it was folded on a chair. He glared at all three of them before heading out, his heart beating in his chest like he had just run a marathon. He walked out of the room and up the stairs, glancing at the two cars on the loading ramp as he made it up to the main floor of the Bus.

May was inside the command deck, watching the screen in front of her. She nodded to him when he joined her.

“They clear you?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Ward repeated. “It was some kind of power, wasn’t it?”

“That’s what I felt. Coulson said he didn’t recognize it. And he’s been around Thor,” May remarked, shrugging her shoulders in a small movement. “It wasn’t the same kind as the pyrokinetic either.”

Ward peered at the screen in front of them, taking in the video of the interrogation room. The man that had drawn his attention before the confrontation was there and it was very much the same man that had… sauntered in through their security line like he had owned the place.

The guy was sitting calmly in the chair opposite where Coulson stood, his green eyes narrowed in thought. The man’s black hair fell to below his shoulders and then Ward’s gaze was drawn to the scar again, wondering what kind of weapon had caused it. 

“What’s your name?” Coulson questioned, as he sat down across from the guy. 

“We don’t have anything on him?” Ward muttered, looking to May in question.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the screen. “There’s nothing. Not a single piece of information. Skye was… intrigued.”

Ward snorted and watched as the guy stayed silent for another minute.

“What reason did you have for walking past our security line?” Coulson continued, his eyes narrowing. “And how did you do it? The police should have kept you…”

“Look. I’m going to stop you right there and tell you I’m not going to talk,” the man remarked, lifting one shoulder and then dropping it. “I’m not joining your super secret… black ops organization and torture won’t work on me either.”

“We have ways of making you talk,” Coulson offered. “And you’re talking to me right now.”

The man laughed under his breath, short and low, dry, as if he hadn’t laughed in a while. “Small talk.”

“This isn’t exactly small talk,” Coulson said. “I’ve talked to assassins and spies before.”

“And?”

“They joined our super secret black ops organization.”

“Well, good for them.”

“I can believe it,” Fitz remarked as he joined them. 

“But Romanoff and Barton? They’re not supposed to be ones for talking,” Simmons said, smiling a little. “Dr Banner though… I’d love to meet him and talk.”

“The Avengers aren’t Level 7,” May spoke, drawing their attention briefly.

“The Avengers aren’t Level 7?” Skye echoed, her eyes widening. “You mean Stark’s not got top clearance?”

“No,” May said, shaking her head and then refocusing on the screen in front of them. 

“Do you know anything about the symbol or the stick?” Coulson questioned, his eyes narrowed in thought..

The man shrugged and stayed silent for a moment or two. “Possibly. I’m not telling you though.”

“Could you write it down?”

The guy blinked and then snorted. “I’m not writing it down. That would take a very long time.”

“But you do know something.”

“I know a lot of things.”

Ward rolled his eyes. “The guy seems a little overconfident.”

“Are you Asgardian?” Coulson questioned, leaning back in his chair as he watched the guy. 

“Can I give you my name in exchange for my freedom? I have… business elsewhere.”

“A name would be a good start but I don’t know if you have other business. You said something about losing your entire world. What does that mean?”

The man scowled and then sighed, deflating visibly. “Fine. My name is Harry Potter but I’ll only talk to the man that first saw me.”

“Harry Potter. Still have nothing on him,” Skye remarked, pulling up her laptop and putting it on the holotable to work with. “There’s absolutely nothing.”

“Man that first saw you?”

“Secret agent guy. Short black hair, sunglasses, pretty, and smells good. That ringing a bell?”

Ward spluttered, turning bright red in an instant. “I am not…”

Skye laughed and Fitz and Simmons were clearly trying to hold in their laughter. And mostly failing to. Ward glared at them some more but Skye continued to laugh under her breath.

“So not me. The agent you’re talking about fainted when he touched… the stick. Any clue as to why?”

“Is he alright?” Potter asked, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t know why… Well, I do know why… the stick shot into his hand but I just don’t know why it chose him.”

Coulson blinked. “You’re talking like the stick has a mind of its own.”

“Of course it does. It’s a wand. And what’s an Asgardian?”

  
  


* * *

Skye blinked and blinked again, her eyes widening at the man’s words. “Did he really…”

“Of course it’s not a wand,” Fitz said, his eyes narrowing. “Wands would imply magic and…”

“Thor,” Simmons interrupted, her eyes going all wistful. “Thor’s hammer is magic.”

“But that’s Thor,” Skye said, closing her eyes and reopening them. “We all know Thor is magic. Those muscles...”

May cleared her throat and they watched as Coulson walked out of the room, leaving… Harry in the room alone. The door closed behind him and locked automatically with a quiet click.

“Has he done anything that would…” Simmons trailed off as they watched the screen. 

Harry continued to sit there, just moving around a little bit to apparently get comfortable. He lifted his legs up and propped them up onto the table, laid his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. 

“Did he have anything else on him when you patted him down?” Coulson asked as he walked into the command room, his eyes going to Ward.

“No. Just a small briefcase,” Ward answered, his eyes narrowed. There was a hint of red still on his cheeks and Skye’s lips curled up into a grin. “Boss, what do you want to do here?”

“What do you want to do? He says he’ll only talk to you,” Coulson said, lifting his shoulders in a minute shrug. “Have you opened his case yet?”

“We weren’t able to open it,” Fitz broke in, catching everyone’s eyes. 

Coulson stared at him and raised an eyebrow. “You… weren’t able to open it?”

“No. There’s something keeping it closed but I don’t know what it is. I even tried a laser and that didn’t work.”

“Magic,” Skye whispered gleefully. “He’s a wizard from outer space! We’re his welcome wagon!”

“Don’t be silly. Thor would have told me if there were wizards,” Coulson argued and then hesitated. “His brother though… I don’t know if we officially labeled him as a wizard or just a god. Anyway, that’s not the point. Ward, do you want to go talk to him or shall we just wait him out?”

Ward frowned and then sighed, watching as Skye grinned widely. He was curious about what he had seen in those memories or dreams or whatever they had been. “I’ll go. Anything I should watch for or do in particular?”

“Follow your instincts. It’s the best advice I can come up with,” Coulson remarked. “There’s not exactly a manual for these things. He seems cooperative and peaceful otherwise I would suggest bringing a weapon with you.”

“I don’t think bringing a weapon would have been a good idea in the first place,” May said, pointing at the screen, where for all appearances, Harry was asleep. “We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Noted,” Ward said, heading out of the room and nodding to Coulson and May on the way out. “At least you’re not going to drug me with truth serum now.”

Skye snorted and waved at him teasingly.

“You’re not, right?” Ward asked, stopping at the doorway and looking at Coulson suspiciously.

“We’re not,” Coulson agreed, smiling a little.

  
  


* * *

Harry blinked awake the moment he heard the door click open, drawing his legs back off the table and peering up at the man that walked in. His heart skipped a beat in his chest and he took a deep breath, scenting the air. The man stood right in front of the door, freezing for a brief second and then striding in to stand across from him.

The man’s heart beat was slow, at rest, and there was no hint of anxiety or anything amiss. He was clothed in a suit, a tie, and comfortable looking shoes, with no sign of a weapon anywhere on his person. 

The guy stood across from him straight and firm, his arms loose at his sides, but Harry knew from one glance that the man would be ready for anything in seconds. He had that kind of look to him, as well as a tightly contained air about him. And with those… things Harry had seen in the seconds they had both touched the Elder wand… 

The two of them already had something in common but for the other man, it had looked so much worse. He wondered if the man had also seen things from Harry’s memories and if so, what. From what he had seen of this world so far, there was nothing magical about it. Though he had seen things in the news about a battle in New York that had taken place a few years ago and something about aliens invading.

“Soo… what’s this super secret organization called?” Harry started, taking in the man in front of him. 

“SHIELD. Why can’t my team find anything on you?”

“SHIELD. What’s it stand for?” 

The guy sighed, his eyes narrowing. “It stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

Harry blinked and then snorted. “Someone really wanted to spell out SHIELD.”

The man’s lips twitched up into a small grin. “Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”

“I suppose… You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Grant Ward. You talked to Phil Coulson before me.”

Harry nodded idly, slowly looking Ward over and licking his lips. Ward swallowed and Harry smiled, seeing the barest hints of red in the man’s face. He had guessed there were cameras in this room and now… Perhaps Ward had heard him call the man pretty. “And Coulson leads this… SHIELD?”

“No. He’s one of the top agents though.”

“When he said… Asgardian… what did he mean?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. “And what are the Avengers?”

Ward blinked. “You mean you don’t know who the Avengers are?”

“No. I only just arrived here last week. I’m not all knowing.”

“Aren’t all wizards all knowing?” Ward questioned, crossing his arms.

“You know many wizards?”

“I don’t. Do you?”

Harry slowly shook his head. “I did but they weren’t from here. I traveled to this world… after losing my own.”

“What do you mean by that? Are you from Asgard, Thor’s world?”

“Thor?”

Ward blinked at him and then scowled. “Surely you’ve heard about Thor and the rest of the Avengers.”

“I’ve heard about them. I don’t know who they are other than people,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

“How can you be so calm about what you claim happened?”

Harry grimaced, watching Ward put his hands on the chair in front of him. “Trust me, I’m not. I lost my whole family. My wand figured I’d be better off here for some peculiar reason and it chose you for a whole other reason.”

“On that note, where is your ‘wand’?”

Harry snorted and held up his hand, seeing Ward stiffen minutely, his shoulders curling inward. The man rocked back on the heels of his feet, preparing for something. The elder wand seemed to almost melt into his palm, moving between his fingers. If the wand was a cat, Harry figured it’d be purring and pretending to be innocent. 

“Ward… did you see anything when you touched it?” Harry idly asked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

“What do you mean?” Ward stared down at him, glaring. “I didn’t see anything other than you walking around muttering about worlds and magic and werewolves. Werewolves aren’t real, genius.”

Harry stared at him, able to hear the other man’s heartbeat even without the aid of a sense enhancing spell. Being a werewolf was good for that, at least. Ward’s heart had skipped a beat at Harry’s question, was beating faster than it had been for the past few minutes. Ward’s voice was still, quiet, and if Harry hadn’t heard his heart skip a beat, he wouldn’t have been able to tell that the man had lied. And lied well.

“Why did it come to me anyway?” Ward asked, moving on and looking at him with suspicion in his brown eyes.

“I don’t know and I probably wouldn’t tell you if I did. Let’s just keep it short. I’m a wizard and I’m probably stuck here though I probably wouldn’t go back if I could.”

The only thing Harry did know was that his wolf liked Ward’s smell. Liked it and wanted more. Wanted to do… things that Harry didn’t particularly have any interest in doing right now, despite how attractive the guy was.

Ward stared at him and Harry stared back.

“Do you have any intention of hurting anyone?” Ward questioned finally after a few minutes of silence.

“No, but if people are shooting at me then yes. I take offense to being shot at or having a torture curse sent my way.”

Ward raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

“Long story,” Harry offered, seeing Ward’s eyes narrow just a tiny bit. “I suppose you and your team tried to get into my briefcase.”

“We did.”

“And failed to, I hope.”

“What’s in there that you want to keep hidden?” Ward asked, standing up straighter again and sliding onto the table to sit down, facing him.

“My underwear.”

Ward scowled as he propped his arms on his lap. Harry took in another deep breath and then smiled. “I haven’t done laundry in a while. It’s probably stinky. Do you ever smile? You’re like the stereotypical secret agent guy that were always featured in Dudley’s movies.”

“Who’s Dudley?”

“Cousin of mine. You know we have something in common,” Harry offered, leaning back in his chair. 

Ward stared at him and dipped his head towards him slightly, as if challenging him to go on. Harry stared back and tilted his head, studying the man, before glancing up at the ceiling of the enforced room. He couldn’t hear anything outside of the room but he knew there were people out there.

“Abusive childhoods.”

Ward’s mouth tightened and he swallowed visibly, his fingers clenching and unclenching. “You know nothing about me.”

Harry held up his hands. “Okay. I didn’t mean to pry. Anyway, back to the few main points here. I’m a wizard. I’m new to this… world. Anything fun to do around here?”

The door opened to the side and Harry turned to see the man who had first talked to him. Ward had said the guy’s name was Phil Coulson and had said that he was the leader of this team. Coulson looked a lot like a secret agent, though less muscular than Ward was. Ward was probably the ‘specialist’ of the team, judging by what he had seen in the man’s memories, short as they were. 

“Join SHIELD?” Coulson walked over to stand between the two, looking at Ward first and then Harry.

“Why would I join SHIELD? You guys kidnapped me.”

“It’s how we introduce ourselves,” Ward replied, deadpan and apparently very serious.

Harry snorted. 

“Join our team,” Coulson offered again. “I’d have to let my superior officers know and Director Fury but I think you’ll fit right in.”

“There’s no bunk space available,” Ward argued, staring at Harry with a suspicious glint in his eyes. 

“I can make more space,” Harry tried, shrugging. “Wouldn’t take that long. Besides, we’re in a barracks, aren’t we? There’s gotta be more space than this room.”

“The Bus is big enough for him too,” Coulson said, with a pointed glance at Ward. “Come on. Let me introduce you to the team.”

“The Bus?” Harry echoed, watching as Ward stood up and walked over to open the door.

“Sir…” Ward trailed off.

“We’ll talk later, agent,” Coulson said, gesturing out to the hallway. “The others want to meet you.”

Harry hesitantly nodded and tucked the elder wand away in a pocket. It felt warm and compliant in his hands, not like it was about to disappear on him again. His holly wand still sang in his mind and he reached his other hand into another pocket and gripped it tightly, relaxing a little bit at the feel of it. 

He didn’t particularly need either wand now but it still felt good to have them around. Harry padded through the doorway and followed Agent Coulson out, his eyes widening at the sight. He heard Ward walk out of the interrogation room behind him and idly listened in on the man’s heartbeat, hearing it beat, before tuning back into his surroundings.

“The Bus isn’t…” Harry trailed off, taking in the sight of the living space ahead and the kitchen and… the bunks. He strode over to one of the windows and looked outside, seeing the giant jets and… “It’s a plane, not a bus.”

Coulson grinned. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a smile as they walked through the big plane and over to what looked like a command deck. The deck was encircled by see through floor to ceiling windows and Harry could see four other people standing around a table inside. Coulson pushed open a door and walked in ahead of him.

“Are you really a wizard?”

“This is so cool! Can I see your wand?”

“Do you know a lot of spells?”

Harry paused as he stopped on the side of the table, facing the other members of the team. There were three women and one other man and Coulson walked over to stand in the middle. Ward stopped behind Harry again, leaning against the glass wall.

“Harry Potter, meet Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Skye, and Melinda May,” Coulson spoke, gesturing to each person as he said their names. The screen behind them showed the interrogation room that Harry had just left, now empty. “Simmons is biochem, Fitz is engineering and May pilots the Bus. Skye is… everything else.”

He studied each in turn, seeing the excited glint in Skye’s eyes. “Is everyone a SHIELD agent here?”

“I’m not,” Skye said, shrugging. “But I’m one in training. If you’re a wizard, what kind of spells do you know? Could you do one for us?”

“Uhh…”

“Are you sure it’s magic?” Simmons asked, her eyes widening in thought. “Cause it could be--”

Harry twitched his fingers, thought about the memory he always did, and Prongs leapt out fully formed. The blue stag pranced out and stood next to him, glowing and bright, and everyone’s eyes widened in awe. He sighed as his wolf relaxed, the edges smoothed over by the presence of the patronus.

“Whoa!” Skye whispered, her eyes widening even more. “That’s so cool.”

Ward’s heartbeat slowed even more and he heard the man take a deep breath before shuffling, leaning more against the wall. 

“It’s called a patronus,” Harry offered idly, grinning at Simmons and Fitz’ interest. “It’s meant to be used as a shield against dark creatures or it can be used as a messenger.”

“Dark creatures?” Skye questioned, looking at him curiously.

“In my world… we had creatures that could suck out your soul, for example,” Harry explained. “A patronus could be used to shield your mind from them, keep the darkness at bay in other words.”

Coulson blinked at his words and Simmons paled.

“Suck out your soul?”

“Long story. Patronuses can either be shields or fully formed animals,” Harry added. “Mine’s been a stag ever since I cast my first one.”

“What else was there? Were there werewolves?” Skye asked. “Cause one of the law enforcement officers said there were…”

“There were werewolves,” Harry replied faintly, pondering whether or not to reveal his other secret. The secret that had gotten him blacklisted from every other job in the wizarding world, even though he had been the Boy Who Lived. “I didn’t know… There were so many other creatures. Dragons, giants, hippogriffs… And to come to a world without the supernatural…”

“Oh, there’s supernatural out there,” Coulson remarked quietly. “Thor’s a god. Loki’s… whatever Loki is. The Hulk. Centipede. You’ll fit right in here.”

“Wait. Thor… Loki… As in Norse gods?”

Simmons smiled and Skye grinned.

“There’s Stark, Romanoff and Barton too,” Fitz added, meeting his eyes easily.

“Who?”

“Iron Man, the Black Widow and Hawkeye,” Ward offered, coming up and standing next to him. “I wish I could meet Hawkeye. That would be really cool. Or Romanoff.”

Harry looked at the team around him, turned to meet Ward’s eyes and then shrugged. “Maybe not with the joining but I'll stick around. Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been idly rewatching Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD and all my Ward feelings popped right back up. 
> 
> I may or may not have more planned out for this pairing. This was one of those pairings that you start to really ship after playfully writing a drabble for and then it turns out... I really do ship it.


End file.
